Cranberry
Who is Cranberry? "Cranberry" is a pseudonym for an emissary who works for a secret society - the organization that truly rules Bricktown. He speaks in a calm and cold tone - like a sharp blade laced with poison - ready to strike. Conniving and cruel he will resort to violence if only to make a point. Crocolol the Mayor of Bricktown has been missing ever since he spilled the beans regarding their existence. History of Cranberry The pawn Crocolol and true owners On Feb 3rd, 2019 an agent from a secret society appeared at Roflgators bar and told him a story about Crocolols past history. According to him Crocolols real name is actually "Henry Alexander" and that he's someone who just executes and follows through with their orders. By proxy their society are the true owners behind the 8est store in Bricktown and offers some hints at the stores insanely high income. The true purpose and source for the income for the store remains a mystery. He told Roflgator that Crocolol wasn't always a cyborg crocodile but lost both of his arms and legs as a punishment for disobeying their orders previously. With a threat of checking up on Roflgators wife Ikumis current location and a forceful hit across the head - Cranberry left abruptly. Shrimp was present and witnessed the event but did not dare to interject. Threats against Roflgators family He returned to revisit The Golden Gator again on Feb 6th, reiterating his threats against Ikumi and Sorry. He came close up against "Imuki", the disguised Ikumi. Although meeting her face on - her true identity remained a secret. .|250px]] Mute Max discredited and tortured Cranberry returned again on Feb 19th, this time together with The Enforcer and held Mute Max captive as he spoke to Roflgator. As Cranberry threateningly brought fourth Max, he protested and revealed that Cranberry was keeping the woman he loves under threat or hostage - very similarly to Ikumi's situation. Cranberry revealed that as the manager - Max had been tasked with selling the 8est store - but instead he had fired every employee and disobeyed their orders. Reiterating the accusations that Roflgator had fixed the previous battle arena fights - Max was put on display. Leaning on the assumption that Roflgator still cared about Max - Cranberry tested this by torturing him right in front of him. He started by beating Max only to eventually tear off one of his fingers. Rob couldn't take the display of violence it and tried to stop it but was interrupted by The Enforcer. He admitted to actually care about Max although having fired and treated him poorly in the past. As if the torture was not enough Cranberry did not just take away Max dignity - but froze his credit card, fired him and blacklisted him from finding other employment in Bricktown and evicted him from his apartment - leaving him homeless and hopeless. Twitch Video Clips - Torturing Mute Max: part 1 part 2 part 3 Involvement in The Soda Conflict On Feb 24th, 2019 Cranberry would involve himself in the conflict involving King K Kola, an upstart brand of Soda that had established itself in Bricktown. Princess Sorry On Mar 17th, 2019 Cranberry returned only to refer to Sorry as a Princess. He told her that her family misses her and was seemingly upset that she had gotten betrothed to a human like Dango - referring to him as a "filthy creature". He explained that he had returned only to learn if it was truly her that he had spotted and it was. He confirmed to Roflgator that Sorry can have children which was contrary knowledge to what she had previously told him about. One could assume that the alien home planet that Sorry hails from shares some history with Cranberry's. as the new mayor.|250px]] Appointing a new Mayor On Mar 22nd, 2019 he declared that his organization had appointed "Maximillian" Mute Max as the new Mayor replacing "Henry Alexander" (Crocolol) and his predecessors Zapdec and Snow. Claiming that the world would crumble without anyone in power and instead of having a vote the council had simply chosen a new mayor, ignoring and cheating the whole electorate process. He ordered Max to make something out of the remaining shambles of the 8est store across the street, either revive the business or change it somehow. While having Max and Roflgators attention he left them with the parting words that "Good dogs get treats" - commanding his obedience and hinting at some possible future reward. Trivia *The secret organization is nicknamed "The Illuminati" by Roflgator. *The passive threats made against Roflgators wife Ikumi made her go under cover and start wearing a disguise. She now goes by the name "Imuki" instead. *He refers to Mute Max as "Maximilian". *He has a cousin who is much more appreciative of human society and culture, especially rare confectionery and snacks. Gallery Rofl Feb 6th 21 Cranberry (S0ra) and Imuki.jpg|Cranberry talking to "Imuki" (Ikumi wearing a disguise) Rofl Feb 17th 50 Illuminati enforcer working for Cranberry (Norii).jpg|"The Enforcer" one of Cranberries henchmen. Rofl Feb 19th 29 Cranberry (S0ra), the Enforcer (Norii).jpg|Cranberry and "The Enforcer" turn up at Roflgators office Rofl Feb 19th 36 Cranberry.jpg|''"I know that you really do care about Maximilian - Mr. Gator."'' Rofl Feb 19th 33 Mute Max tortured by Cranberry.jpg|Torturing Mute Max. Rofl_Feb_19th_34_Mute_Max_tortured_by_Cranberry.jpg|Torturing Mute Max. Rofl Mar 17th 29 Cranberry and an associate.jpg|Cranberry and a guard. Rofl Mar 22nd 35 Cranberry and a cohort.jpg|Cranberry and a guard. Rofl April 7th 6 Cranberry (S0ra).jpg|Visiting The Galactic Gator. Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Aliens Category:S0ra's Characters